My King
by FearlessHeart01
Summary: What Will happen when Sirius give his heart to a girl who is engaged to be married?


_**"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"**_

_**The entire common room jumps at the sudden outburst made by the one and only Sirius Black. He comes storming in through the portal entrance slamming the portrait of the fat lady...hard. Yells can be heard from the outside from the Fat Lady about being treated so roughly. **_

_**Silence.**_

_**The entire common room goes quiet not knowing what to do about the ragged boy. His face all red from the pent up anger and the vein in his neck looks like its going to pop at any moment. His actions are harsh and swift, scanning the still room. No one speaks and no one moves. **_

_**"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKIN' AT!?! MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS!" he shouts before stalking up to his eerie hum looms over the common the room from Sirius' booming voice still vibrates through the room. **_

_**The room's occupants prepare themselves for something, anything. Their nerves are on edge and muscles tense. They were ready to fight to flight. No one says a word. No one moves a muscle. Soon, a comfortable feeling finally on the unsuspecting students and they return to their business, only a few murmurs about the sudden outburst. Soon, the prior event is forgotten and locked away from the minds of the unknowing crowd. **_

_**A little ways up, the Marauder angrily passes back and fourth his dorm room, growling to himself. God how much he hated her. How he hated every part of her. That smell of hers can be smelled everywhere she had been. That smell of peaches and a hint of lavender. He can smell it on his clothes now. Just from being with her, in the same room. He had to get that smell off of goes to the boys bathroom and prepares a shower. He tries to scrub away that smell of hers. But as hard as he scrubs, that smell still looms in his nose. He cries out in frustration but surrenders his attempts. Tying a towel loosely around his waist, he goes back to his room. There, he sees a familiar barn owl sitting on his bed. The owl hoots, drops the letter and flies away. Sirius ignores the letter and gets changed. **_

_**When he's done, his three best friends enter the room. James is the first to notice his friend's irate behavior. He cautiously goes up to his mate and puts a hand on his shoulder. Sirius tenses up. Remus and Peter now notice his odd behavior.**_

_**"Hey mate," James begins slowly, "You alright?"**_

_**"Peachy" Sirius snaps. Peter flinches at this harsh tone and Sirius sees this and softens up. "Sorry guys. Just a bad day, that's all."**_

_**"Hey Padfoot? What's this?" Peter asks holding up the unnamed envelope.**_

_**"Just a letter Wormtail. Forget it" Sirius replies.**_

_**"It doesn't have a name on it" Remus points out. **_

_**"Could it be another love letter mate?" James taunts. "Open it up Mooney! Lets see how sappy this one is." Remus takes the letter from Peter and begins to open it.**_

_**"NO!" Sirius exclaims and snatches it out of his hand.**_

_**"Now we have to know what it says" James says snatching the letter from Sirius' hand. He quickly opens it as Sirius is being held down by Remus and Peter but gets a confused look on his face. "I don't get it." **_

_**"Huh?" everyone choired.**_

_**"There's only three words and I don't understand" James clarifies as he hands Sirius the letter. "Do you?" **_

_**Sirius' eyes go over the letter and widen at the three simple words. **__**As you wish.**__** Sirius throws the letter on the ground and races out of the dorm. His friends call after him but he can't hear them. The only thing he can hear are those three little words, As you wish**_**. He hoped to the gods that this didn't mean what he thought it meant. **

**He runs out of the common room and to the dungeons. He ignores all the looks he gets as he runs as if his life depended on it. **_**As you wish**_**. It haunts him like the words of his mother's did before he met the Marauders. As he runs, he remembers the first day he met her. The day that he has never forgotten.....and never will.**

_**Its the Marauders' fourth year. They happily return to Hogwarts, plans of mischief already made. Its was dark. New moon allows for no light to bring the land below into sight. Sirius sulks around the darken land. His mother's words repeating over and over in his mind. 'Worthless use of air! You blood traitor! You're not worthy of the name Black!' He shakes his head as his feeble attempt to rid his mind of his mother's shrill voice. 'Quit thinking of that old hag Sirius. Her words don't mean anything to you.'Say's who? You? Don't make me laugh! You'll bend over backwards to get a simple **__'Well done'__** from that so called hag.**_

_'Will you shut up already? I don't need this stupid voice in my head contradicting what I think. Just leave me alone!'_

_**And have you all by yourself? Can't have that now can we? **_

_'I said shut up!'_

_**Touchy. I guess I can leave now seeing as there's another person out here. Have fun.**_

_Sirius looks around and sees the figure of somebody, a girl. Curious to why she's not at the feast right now, he had to find out. He makes his way to the girl with some difficulty but manages never the less. She hasn't seen him yet. Get closer. Still no reaction. Another step. CRACK. A twig snaps and Sirius freezes. The girl's head pops up and her empty grey eyes look into Sirius' warm ones._

_"Well isn't it the Great King of Hogwarts here himself mingling with the common folks. To what do I owe this great honor?" the girl says sarcastically. "Just making sure that the little people are happy" Sirius replies keeping up the playful banter. "Taking time out of your busy schedule just for me? I'm touched" says the girl with her hand over her heart. Sirius can just make out her features through the shrowd of darkness. "But really, why are you here.""Just taking a walk. You?" Sirius counters."Just enjoying the night air" she replies. "You wanna sit?" Sirius looks down at the log she had been sitting on and shrugs."Sure. Why not?"_

On Sirius' way down to the dungeon, he comes across the one person he really, _really_, didn't want to deal with right now.

"Why hello brother" Regulus drawls."Get away from me Reg. I don't need this right now" Sirius growls."Oh right, you never want to be associated with us Slytherins. Isn't that what you said?" taunts Regulus. Sirius' heart stops at his own personal quote.

_Sirius has been meeting the girl periodically for the past year. The two of them have gotten closer but he still hasn't learned anything about her. Not her name or house she's in. Every time they would meet, she would be wearing unmarked robes or Muggle clothes. As usual, Sirius was meeting the girl outside the castle where they first met._

_"Hello my King" the girl greets in her usual fashion."Ah...my loyal serf" Sirius replies. "How has your day been?""Lovely as usual. Yours?" she asks in her light voice?"Alright. It would be better if I knew your name" Sirius pressed. Every time they would meet, Sirius would always ask her name or house."Ah but my dear King, you have no use for worthless information like that. Not yet at least" she answers."Fine" Sirius sighs in defeat. "So what information will I be getting this time?""My year. I'm a year younger than you and your friends." Sirius couldn't believe she was a year younger. She has always acted so mature and...well...older. "And what about you? What do you have to tell me that the school probably doesn't already know?""Well, I have been living in Muggle hotels during the summers rather than living with my family" he says in all seriousness."Oh" her smile flattened. "I'm sorry to hear that.""Don't be. Its my choice and you shouldn't care about it.""Now that's where you are wrong my King. What do you wish for I shall carry it out for you." Sirius thinks for a bit before answering."Your name."" I guess I should've say that coming. But as you wish, I'll answer your question. My name's Rebecca.""Is there a last name to that?" Sirius asks."Maybe. This has been much fun but I'm afraid that I must take my leave now of great King. I'll see you again tomorrow." Sirius nods and Rebecca gets up and leaves._

_**'Rebecca. Her name's Rebecca.'**_

"Touch a nerve did I?" Regulus laughs. "Sad really. How you're a Black. Pathetic. I don't-" but Sirius cuts him off with his fist."I told you I don't need this right now" Sirius growls but Regulus only chuckles. "Let me guess. Trying to play knight in shinning armor brother? But can you be the knight if you're the one who caused the distress distressing our dear damsel?"

Sirius doesn't listen to Regulus any longer. He runs down the stairs to the dungeon. Nearly slipping on the stairs, Sirius slows down and clutches the wall for balance. He pants hard and slams his forehead into the wall.

**He's right you know. Its all your fault'Shut up! I don't need this right now. You're just as bad as Regulus'That just means you are.'Are what?'As bad as Regulus. I am you after all. Better hurry. Our little lamb doesn't have much time left.'What do you mean?!?'.........**Sirius regains his composure and runs to the portrait to the Slytherin common room.

_Sirius for some reason had decided to walk around in the castle while the rest of the Marauders are out in Hogmedes. He hadn't felt like sneaking out of the castle through the secret passage to Honeydukes through the Humped Witch statue. It was cramp and Sirius didn't fit all too well there. Sirius carelessly saunters through the corridors, some of the younger girls giggling every time he passed them. He naturally smirks at the effect he has on girls...except one. Rebecca. She hadn't fallen for his charm and its because of that Sirius had grown quite fond of her. She was different from the girls he knew and liked that she was different. He couldn't wait for their next meet cause he was going to ask her if she would go steady with him. Sirius actually thought of the possibility of proposing but he knew well enough that Rebecca wouldn't agree to it for she was too young. She wouldn't agree because marriage is the last thing on her mind. Sirius knew so much about Rebecca by now and could give anybody her life story if asked. What he couldn't answer was what house she was in. Why is that's the only thing she wouldn't answer? This question ran throw Sirius' mind often, was discarded at the moment as he imagined the feel of her in his arms, embracing and caressing every part of her body. His nose catches the familiar scent of peaches and lavender so Sirius quickly runs towards the scent's origin. Maybe he'll catcher her in her school robes and find out what house she's Sirius turns the corner, he feels his heart stop and fill with angst. Soon, it was replaced with anger and fury. Rebecca was standing with a group of Slytherins and worst yet, Regulus had his arm around her waist. She wasn't looking in Sirius' direction so she hadn't seen him yet but Regulus did_.

_My dear brother!" Regulus exclaims. "How wonderful it is to see you!" Sirius' focus wasn't on his brother's sarcastic remarks but on Rebecca's guilt filled eyes. Rebecca looks away not being able to see Sirius so angry at her any longer. He couldn't hold it in any longer, Sirius had to let his anger out."So this is what house you're in! Slytherin?!?" Sirius bellows. Rebecca flinches at his tone where as her colleagues look at Sirius and herself dumbfounded. "I can't believe you led me on like that! You're such a bitch! Just like the rest of you!""Now listen to me __**brother**__" Regulus warns. "I will not tolerate you speaking to my fiance like that. She-""FIANCE!?!" Sirius barks. "You're getting married?!?""Si-Sirius" Rebecca's voice cracks. "I can explain. I-""NO! I don't want to hear it" Sirius cuts off. "All those times we met and you never told me that you were engaged!""It wasn't my choice!" Rebecca defends. "I didn't tell you cause I knew how you would react. I just didn't want to hurt you or our relationship." Tears threaten to escape from Rebecca's eyes. She hated this arranged marriage and worst it was to the man she loved's brother and who he hated. "Relationship?" Sirius spits as if it had a horrible taste. "I'd never associate myself with you Slytherins. I hate the lot of you." A pain fills Rebecca's chest. Almost unbearable to the point where she felt like her chest was going to burst. "Sirius! If I could change things I would! I'd do anything you wanted, anything you wished! I lov-""Save it! You're worst than them" Sirius says darkly. "You want to know what I want, wish? I wish you would just go away and do me the favor of dying cause I never want the chance of seeing your face ever again." Before Rebecca could say anything else, Sirius leaves in a huff up to his common room. He takes in one last breath of her scent. The scent he used to love smelling but now hated. He gets to the Fat Lady and growls teh password. The portrait clicks unlock, Sirius violently pushes the door open before letting out a frustrated cry._

_"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"_

Sirius pants out the password he scared out of a first year Slytherin earlier that month hoping that it hadn't been changed yet. CLICK. YES! If hadn't been changed. Sirius hurriedly runs into the common ignoring the protest of the Slytherins about a Gryffindor being in the common room. He catches the dying scent of peaches and lavender and follows it down to the girl's dormitories. The scent gets stronger as he gets to the girl's bathroom. He tries to open the door only to find its locked."Alohamora!" he shouts and the door comes bursting through the door and stops dead in his tracks at the sight before him...

It was the worst sight Sirius had ever seen. Rebecca laid on the cool tile floor, in a pool of her own blood seeping out of her self inflicted wounds on her wrists. Sirius couldn't process the image right away. He just stood there petrified to the ground. Sirius quickly chastises himself for not taking any action and hurries to Rebecca's dying body. All the color is drawn from her face except for her lips which are a sickening pale pinkish blue. Sirius kneels down at her side and lifts her out of the pool of blood.

"Come on Becca, wake up" Sirius begs shaking the fragile body. "Do it for me." The almost lifeless body stirs and Rebecca's eyes slowly open and light up at the sight of Sirius."Hello my King" she says weakly."Hello my **Queen**" Sirius replies. Rebecca smiles the best she could at that."Queen. I like the sound of that. And what does my King desire to keep me from his wish?""I desire you to stay with me forever and always" Sirius chokes out."I'm sorry but I don't know if-....as you wish. Forever and always....." Rebecca's body goes limp and her eyes fall into the back of her head. A single tear falls down Sirius' cheek as he shuts her eyes close. Sirius sits there, embracing and caressing her body...but not as he imagined he would.


End file.
